Ninguna Relación más allá
by ShadowBull44
Summary: Después de que Connie se despida de Steven, Steven quiere despejar su mente pero Peridot empezaba a sentir más amor por el y se acercaba a él cada vez más pero Spinel al regresar de del planeta madre para hacerle una visita a todos, Spinel también siente amor por Steven y las cosas empeoran.
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: Esta es una historia que está aún en proceso, este prólogo será bastante corto pero los siguientes capítulos serán muchísimos más largos, los sucesos de mi anterior historia no tendrán nada que ver en este fic. Cualquier critica me vendría bien para seguir mejorando.**"Lo siento Steven pero nuestros caminos se tendrán que separar, me tengo que ir a vivir a otra ciudad"

Steven se quedó desconcertado con lo que Connie le había dicho y no se lo podía creer.

"Connie de verdad no te entiendo porque dices que te vas con lo bien que estamos en Beach City"

"Porque mi padre encontró un trabajo mejor en Chicago y no me queda otra que irme sabes estoy bastante triste como tú sobretodo porque me enteré ayer cuando mis padres tenían mis maletas y las suyas sin decirme nada, cuando les pregunté me dijeron que nos íbamos a vivir a otra parte por ese motivo y no pude decirte nada hasta ahora por eso" Connie después de decirle eso empezó a llorar.

"Tus padres como pueden ser así de idiotas y insensibles no quiero despedirme de ti por favor Connie no te vayas no quiero separarme de ti.

"Lo siento por favor no me odies ahora vienen mis padres y por favor recuérdame siempre"

Steven también empezó a llorar y siguió suplicando a Connie que no se fuera pero ya era tarde y unos minutos después los padres de ella venían para buscarla para ir al aeropuerto. Steven quería acompañarla pero sorprendentemente sus padres no lo dejaron ir a acompañarla porque no le sentían mucho aprecio a Steven.

"Por favor recuérdame por siempre"

Después Connie le dio un abrazo y se fue, se quedó Steven vacio como si perdiera una parte de su cuerpo. Se quedó llorando unos minutos más hasta que decidió irse a casa.

Cuando llegó fue cuando todo comenzaría.


	2. Amor Fraternal

**Capítulo 1: Amor Fraternal**

Steven llegó a casa sollozando por la noticia que acababa de recibir, fue como recibir una puñalada en el corazón y que te dejasen morir. Subió por las escaleras y cayó derrotado en su cama con León uniéndose a él a pesar de que casi le aplasta cuando se pone en su cama. Las Crystal Gems no estaban en casa porque tenían que realizar una misión, no invitaron a Steven por la supuesta cita con Connie. Quería dejar en pensar en eso así que se puso las mantas y lo único que quería hacer era dormir por unas mil horas, sin embargo antes de que se pusiera a dormir notó que alguien abría la puerta, su vista estaba borrosa en ese momento por lo que no pudo identificar a esa persona hasta que escuchó una voz femenina que le resultaba un poco familiar, tal vez demasiado familiar.

"Hola Steven que alegría poder verte" Esa voz solo podía ser de una persona, y sí, se trataba de Peridot para su gran sorpresa. Recuperó la vista y sintió como Peridot lo abrazaba de manera dulce y amigable.

"Hola Peridot, verás hoy no estoy de h-..." Peridot le puso el dedo índice en sus labios para que se relajarlo y a la vez callarlo para poder hablar con él. Lo mira con una mirada afectuosa y preocupación por su amigo o directamente su mejor amigo.

"Shhhh tranquilo Steven ya sé lo que pasó, lo he visto bien de cerca y solo puedo decirte que lo siento mucho sinceramente" Lo siguió tranquilizando poco a poco hasta que él se puso a llorar.

"La quería muchísimo Peridot, muchísimo"

"Shhhhh tranquilo, llorar es sano, es una forma de liberar nuestras emociones"

"¿En serio?"  
"Claro que sí es perfectamente normal, todos lloramos alguna vez incluso nosotras incluída yo"  
"¿Tú alguna vez has llorado?"  
"Sí claro aunque prefiero decirte esos motivos en otro momento, ahora quiero centrarme exclusivamente en tí"  
"Muchas gracias Peri eres de gran ayuda"  
"Jejeje gracias Steven no sabes lo bien que me sienta que alguien me diga eso"

"No hay de qué por cierto, puedo hacerte una pregunta"  
"Claro Steven la que quieras"  
"No es por incordiar pero, ¿tú te has sentido alguna vez atraído por alguien?" Sencillamente ella no sabía que responderle, se quedó literalmente silenciada ante semejante pregunta, no quería soltarle una respuesta ni muy borde ni muy cariñosa para no levantar sospechas.

"Verás Steven de momento no sentí atracción por nadie"

"Te entiendo perfectamente"

"Dime quieres que te prepare algo para que te sientas mejor"  
"Un momento, ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar?"

"Desde hace poco, miré por internet recetas de cocina aunque haya sido sin querer gracias a la tableta que me regalaste ya hace tiempo"  
"Me gusta que sepas cocinar pero hoy quiero estar solo, no es porque me moleste que estés aquí pero necesito olvidar esto y creo que la mejor forma sería dormir durante un rato. Espero que no te moleste por favor"

La expresión de Peridot cambió a una mirada semitriste mirando a Steven con bastante pena y con ganas de ayudarlo en lo que sea, todo para el.

"¿Te pasa algo?"  
"No Steven no me pasa nada"  
"¿Estás segura? Te noto un poco triste"  
"Segura Steven tú ocúpate de relajarte que si necesitas ayuda yo estaré para ti cuando haga falta"  
"Vale estaré bien, adiós Peridot espero volverte a ver mañana"  
"Yo a ti también Steven, a ti también" Ella se dirigía hacia la puerta principal cuando Steven le dijo algo más.

"Por cierto, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo"  
"Jejeje no hay de qué como ayudar a un amigo" Ahora sí, Peridot finalmente se acabaría yendo de la casa y dirigiéndose a la granja para estar con Lapis, tenía ganas de llorar sentía el algún punto de su corazón que Steven la rechazaba y no sabía por qué, no paraba de pensar en él, en acariciarlo, atraparlo y finalmente besarlo pero ella quería mantener cautela, tampoco quería aterrorizarlo y que se quiera alejar de ella, tenía que pensar en un plan pero a la vez, no se le ocurría nada de nada.

"Vamos Peridot tienes que mantener la calma aunque duela pero no queda otra que hacer eso si quieres alguna vez conquistarlo, lo daré todo por tí Steven, haré cosas que nadie te hicieron y todo por tí... amor mío." Con eso Peridot se esfumaba en el horizonte

**Continuará**


End file.
